


Bite Hard

by Stormchild



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Pietro spend some time together before Logan embarks on his mission to kill Charles Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Hard

This was so many levels of wrong. Logan wasn't here for fun. He was here on business. Magneto had hired him for a job, not to fuck his son.

His gorgeous, flexible, _flexible_ son.

"How long before you can get it up again? I want you to fuck me again before you leave, Logan."

Logan's cock gave a soft twitch. The way Pietro's accent curled around his name did things to him. As if his naked body sprawled across the bed wasn't enough. The bite marks he'd left all over Pietro's hard thighs were already faded. He needed to mark him up again.

"Keep saying my name like that, it won't be long. Why don't you play with yourself for me?"

Pietro rolled onto his back, spreading his thighs. Logan could see everything from the chair he was sitting in, where Pietro had finished riding him only minutes before. And already, he was eager for more.

"Like this?"

Logan watched those long fingers curl around his cock. The smell of Pietro's hormones running wild had him licking his lips.

Pietro hummed, twisting his hips. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel Logan's eyes on him and it only served to fuel his lust. He did so love to have an audience. And Logan was as attentive as anyone.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you? On me watching you. Naughty little boy."

Of course, Logan couldn't deny that he loved it. Those soft sighs and moans were purely for his benefit. The first three rounds had shown him just how much Pietro wanted to please him.

It was probably some sick by product of having Magneto for a father, but Logan wasn't going to complain. If Pietro was an insatiable little slut with a craving for his cock, Logan wasn't going to deny him.

"Let's see that pretty ass of yours."

Pietro did as he was told, pulling his legs up to give Logan a good view.

"There's a good boy," Logan purred, his lips pulling into a smirk.

Logan grabbed Pietro's ass, giving his cheeks a firm squeeze. His thumb prodded at the used pucker, and a smirk found its way onto his lips.

There was a soft gasp, and Pietro pressed his hips down into Logan's large hands. He hadn’t even noticed the older man move, too focused on stroking himself.

"Tight again already? Looks like I'm going to have to stretch you all over again."

Pietro hummed in agreement.

Logan lowered his head, spreading Pietro's pale cheeks, and flicked his tongue out against him. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning when he felt the tight ring of muscle twitch. And Pietro was so tight, as if they hadn't fucked at all. He couldn’t wait to be inside him again. Logan dragged his tongue across Pietro’s hole in long, broad strokes and reveled in the sounds Pietro was making.

His pretty face was flushed and it was too obvious that he was enjoying every lick.

Lust-darkened eyes watched Pietro’s face with satisfaction. Every gasp and moan went straight to his stiffening cock. He wanted to forgo the foreplay and just press right into that suffocating heat. But Logan was a thorough lover. It wouldn't do to rush and hurt the speedster. Especially not if it meant those long legs closing to him forever.

"You want more?" Logan grinned.

"Yes! I want more, please."

Pietro’s fingers grasped at Logan's hair, pushing his head back down.

Logan chuckled, his breath teasing the sensitive skin. He prodded his tongue against the muscle and worked it past the quivering ring. The taste of cherry-flavored lube and cum greeted him. He curled his tongue, wriggling it around to loosen him up. Once he was satisfied that Pietro’s muscles were wet and relaxed, he pulled out. The whine made his cock twitch. He was so temped to just fuck him raw now and make up for it later. But he told himself that the wait would be worth it.

He pressed two fingers to Pietro’s pink mouth with a firm command of, "Suck." Granted, he had no intention of fingering Pietro without using lube, even if this was their fourth round and some still lingered on his skin. That didn't mean he wasn't going to get all the pleasure he could out of watching Pietro’s mouth around his digits.

Pietro didn't hesitate in taking the fingers into his mouth. The weight of them on his tongue made his blush travel down his chest to his peaked nipples. He sucked greedily, as if it was Logan's fat cock in his mouth instead. His fingers curled around Logan's wrist to keep it steady while he bobbed his head and laved his tongue over the digits.

"That's enough."

If he let this continue, Logan was sure he would cum before he even had a chance to press inside him again. He pulled his fingers free from Pietro’s hot, wet mouth with a regretful sigh. The look Pietro gave him almost begged to have something back in his mouth. Logan rubbed his fingers against Pietro’s left nipple, then the right.

The air against Pietro’s saliva felt cold. The pink nubs hardened even more. The sensation had him writhing and pressing his chest up. Logan's thumbs pressed against them, rubbing rough circles that should have been painful. The rubbing turned to pinching and kneading and twisting. Every touch sent darts of pleasure racing through his skin.

Precum beaded at the tip of Pietro’s cock. He smeared it over his shaft, thrusting into his hand.

"Please," he moaned.

"Please what?" Logan growled.

The thick smell of Pietro’s arousal was almost overwhelming. The bottle of lube was still on the bedside table. He poured some into Pietro’s ass and pressed a finger inside him.

Pietro cried out, clutching at the sheets. He willed himself to relax, taking the second and third fingers with ease.

"Good boy," Logan said, low and breathy as he pumped his fingers in and out of Pietro’s ass.

He jabbed at Pietro’s prostate, a spot he'd memorized between rounds two and three when he'd made the speedster cum just by rubbing it until he fell apart. He spread his fingers as he pulled them out, stretching him to accommodate the size of Logan's girth.

"Logan," Pietro whined desperately, tossing his head from side to side, "fuck me."

"Beg."

The command came in a growl and Pietro didn't miss a beat. His hips twitched at the continued stimulation to his sweet spot.

"Please fuck me. I want your cock in my ass."

Pietro’s tongue curled around the R and his vowels were heavy, his unplaceable accent thickening with his arousal.

"That's what I like to hear."

Logan withdrew his fingers and wiped them on the cum-stained sheets. He lined himself up with Pietro’s entrance, pushing in without any hesitation. Hot, pulsating heat surrounded his shaft. He groaned as Pietro’s muscles clenched around him.

Pietro gasped, arching his back off the bed. The cock inside him was so thick. He'd never felt so full before. Long legs wrapped around Logan's waist to pull him in deeper.

The thrusts were quick and shallow and just on the right side of too rough. It was exactly what Pietro liked. Teeth scraped over his skin, hands pressing hard enough to leave bruises.

"Logan... Oh, fuck!"

Logan caught Pietro’s earlobe between his teeth.

"Call me daddy."

It had never occurred to Pietro that he might want to call someone that. He'd seen it in porn, but it seemed like such an odd, American thing to want. But then, Logan was American, or something.

"Daddy," he moaned, "daddy..."

The word falling from his lips made him shudder. Logan growled into his ear. The thrusts became even harder. If Pietro’s bones weren't built for high-speed impacts, his pelvis might have broken. But Pietro’s recovery time and his resilience was half the appeal.

"That's it. Take daddy's cock like a good little boy."

Logan could feel himself getting close. The tight heat of Pietro’s ass clenching around him challenged how long he could last. He pulled Pietro’s hips up, shifting the angle to reach even deeper inside him.

Pietro cried out as Logan's cock rubbed right up against his swollen prostate. He writhed against the sheets, sweat dripping down his arched back. His fingers gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"Please," he gasped, "more- like that! Fuck me, daddy..."

Logan pushed Pietro’s legs back against his chest. Fuck, he was flexible. The heat was becoming unbearable. His legs started to strain from exertion, fuelling the speed of his short, rhythmic thrusts.

"You're gonna make me cum with that tight ass of yours, baby boy."

"Yes- cum! Cum inside me..."

Logan didn't need more encouragement than that. He pressed his hips as close to Pietro’s as he could. His body jerked, cock twitching with each spurt of cum that filled Pietro’s ass.

Eventually, the twitching muscle around him became painful against his oversensitive dick. He pulled out slowly and watched the cum drip from Pietro’s swollen hole.

Long fingers stroked Pietro’s shaft at an inhuman speed. He could feel the evidence of Logan's orgasm on his skin. The sensation almost made up for the emptiness. A thick middle finger slid inside him and pressed against his prostate.

"A-ah!"

"Cum for me, pretty boy. Cum all over yourself," Logan ordered, crooking his finger up and kissing Pietro’s balls.

Pietro moaned, loud and obscene. Every muscle in his body tightened. The pressure between his thighs released, sending wave after wave of hot pleasure through his body. It left him breathless.

Logan sat back on his heels, watching Pietro catch his breath through half-lidded eyes. The smirk Pietro flashed him made him shiver. He almost moaned at the sight of Pietro licking his own cum off his fingers.

"I think we could use a shower," Pietro purred. "Don't you?"

Logan's eyes followed Pietro’s lithe body as he slid out of bed and moved towards the bathroom. A grin slid onto his lips.

"I definitely think so."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0034VT) and supporting my original work.


End file.
